


And the Stone Falls Through Wind

by The_Magic_Tuba_Pixie



Series: New Spirit City (Humanized AU) [10]
Category: Bionicle - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2823848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magic_Tuba_Pixie/pseuds/The_Magic_Tuba_Pixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You didn't think this would last forever, did you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Stone Falls Through Wind

                Parties were really where Percival Howell-Thomas shone.  He loved the people, he loved the atmosphere, he loved the smells, the food, the booze, and he loved the laughs.  He loved the somewhat faked ones, the ones forced out towards strangers you sort of knew, but he really loved the genuine ones, shared between good friends unabashedly, pushing outward through the crowd, almost like an infectious and sentient being of happiness.  Percy admitted to himself: rolling with Lewis Washington was fun.  Whenever Percy went to parties like this while he and Orlis Newton were still a thing, it was always Percy’s doing, Percy’s Matoran, Percy’s territory.  But now he was weaving through the crowd on top of some apartment building in the middle of the swampy district, Lewis’s neck of the woods.

                Percy didn’t know the hosts personally (which was unusual) but he was slowly getting around to introducing himself to everyone, though not formally. They all knew who he was (and their street name for him was pretty cool: Pohatu.  Isn’t that a neat name?) and it was fun to greet these Le-koro Matoran in such an amiable setting, when nothing was in danger or on fire or whatever.

                Percy had just peeled himself away from a gaggle of Le-Koro Matoran and was making his way to the punch bowl when he caught sight of Lewis.  The Toa of Air was lounging on a ratty old futon with some blonde-haired bimbo with bright teal and green dip-dyed tips.  The bleached golden hair lay lazily about her shoulders when she wasn’t idly twisting the ends as she leaned on Lewis with rapt attention, biting her lip.  Lewis was probably telling her about the latest rahi encounter, casually gesturing with only his hands, as his arms were propped on the futon back.  When he wasn’t gesticulating, he also played with the female Matoran’s hair, playfully tugging at it and grinning when she laughed and told him something.

                Percy looked down to see that he had crushed in his hand his little plastic punch cup.

                The Toa of Stone walked up to the futon, grinning from ear to ear, casually tossing the mutilated cup in the trash can nearby.  “Lewis!” he started, then acknowledging the Matoran.  “Hey there!  Listen, can I borrow this guy for a bit?”

                The girl giggled a little and agreed, scratching the short hair to one side of Percy’s Mohawk as she passed.

                “’ey, I’ll come find ya later, yeah?” Lewis called after her, raising his cup in her direction.  She waved back and disappeared into the crowd.

                “A word?” Percy said, his smile falling.  He pointed upwards, towards the next tier of roof above the open rooftop patio.  He unclipped his brown Kanohi Miru.

                Lewis looked kind of confused, but nodded and flipped his own Miru down over his face and they easily bounded up the ten feet.

                Lewis raised his cup at the few partygoers below who had noticed, promising he’d return soon, then followed Percy deeper onto the roof.

                Percy had stopped by the large billboard base and waited.

                “Hey, man,” Lewis began, pushing his mask up, off his face.  “I was just getting somewhere with-”

                “What are you doing?” Percy asked.  His smile was long gone.

                Lewis blinked.  “Uh.”  He began again.  “I was trying to score some pussy for tonight,” he spread his hands wide like it was obvious.

                “But _why_?” Percy asked.  “When you have me?”

                Lewis’s brow furrowed.  “Uh, because I wanted some pussy tonight, not dick?” he responded, arms still out.

                Percy stammered.  “But,” he sputtered.  “But!”

                Lewis’s eyes went wide as he realized.  “Oh.”  He let his arms drop (careful not to spill his drink, though).  “Oh, man.”  He began to rub his upper lip.

                Percy froze.  “What?”

                Lewis just pointed at Percy.  “You thought…” and then he gestured to himself.  “You thought we…”  The finger, ratty cloth ring and dirty finger nail and all, pointed back and forth between the Toa.

                “I thought what?” Percy pressed.  He was pretty sure he knew.

                “You thought we were a thing.  A couple, almost.” 

                The way Lewis said it sent a rock plummeting through Percy’s stomach.  He swallowed.

                Lewis was silent.

                “Well,” Percy started.  “Well, yeah!  I mean, we came to the party together.  As … a couple.”  He began to draw into himself a bit, rubbing his arm with his other hand.  “Right?”

                Lewis kind of laughed, smiling almost apologetically.  “Oh, man, ha ha,” he said, looking off to one side.  “Oh, man, uh, nah.”  He shook his head.  His smile began to fade.  “I don’t… I don’t really do … couples.”

                Pecy swallowed again.  “oh?”  he said quietly.

                “aheh, yeah,” Lewis scratched the back of his head, shaking free a few ratty dreadlocks.  “Yeah, especially after you and… well, especially after you an Orlis had that row.”

                Percy bit back the “don’t you speak of him to me” that leapt into his throat.  He clenched his jaw tight so it wouldn’t escape.

                “Yeah,” Lewis said.  He began to back away.  “Sorry, man.  I … I probably should have told you.  Sooner, I mean.”

                Percy took a deep breath through his nose.  Why did his eyes hurt?  And why was Lewis getting blurry?

                Lewis had reached the rooftop’s edge, eager to join the party again.  “So, uh.  Yeah.  We cool, man?”

                Percy bit his lip, didn’t look at Lewis, but nodded.

                “Word.”  Lewis flipped his mask down again and dropped back into the scene, leaving Percy alone on the rooftop.


End file.
